Cain Roseblood
Cain Roseblood first appeared during The Fall of Gods 2 and is a superhuman and a member of the Holy Inquisition. He is a pupil of the Lord High Inquisitor, Harold Montego. Cain harbors an intense hatred towards Rome and has infiltrated its military in order to destroy it from the inside. He joined after having been defeated by the Crusader Colonel Maximilian Fischer during the Battle for France, who recognized Cain's power and had him send to Rome where Cain had to fight and kill a French superagent named Augustine Laurent in the inquisitorial arena before being accepted as Montego's pupil. Powers and Abilities Cain's body constantly absorbs ambient energy, such as sunlight, from his environment into his body's cells. This allows him to project said energy into constructs and crude blasts with his mind, allowing him to create ethereal weapons and shields and fire beams of ethereal energy with his mind. He is also capable of communicating telepathically, making him an important tactical asset. Being an inquisitor, Cain is skilled at fighting in various ways with various weapons, which combined with his ethereal manipulating skills makes him an excellent inquisitor. History Before The Fall of Gods 2 When and where Cain was born is unknown. One of his earliest memories is about leaving an orphanage in Italy holding the hands of a man who he would later know only as 'Priest', the abbot of a monastery. At the age of six Cain discovered that he could form ethereal objects with his mind. He eagerly showed it to Priest, who was horrified by it and believed Cain to be possessed by a demon. Priest immediately began trying to exorcise the 'demon' using various violent and painful methods over the course of several months. It was during these times that Cain began to hate Priest and the Catholic Church as a whole. Cain's torture finally came to an end when Priest locked him up in the cellars beneath the monastery and bound him to a great wooden cross in a final desperate attempt to exorcise the 'demon'. As Cain did everything he could to break free, a second power awakened withim him: telepathy. Using this newfound power, Cain pretended to be the voice of God and convinced Priest to release him, after which Cain exacted his revenge and murdered everyone in the monastery. The young boy left the monastery and was found and adopted by a family of nobles in Great Britain: the Rosebloods. While in their care Cain underwent training in bushido, shotakan and kendo and became skilled in all three martial arts. He lived happily there until his powers were discovered by his new family members. Fearing to be arrested and murdered by Operation HUNT, Cain slaughtered his entire adopted family and went into hiding, earning money as a freelance assassin. During The Fall of Gods 2 When the Battle for France began, Cain found himself in a war-torn Paris. He engaged colonel Maximilian Fischer, who completely dominated and defeated Cain. The colonel however recognized the young man's potentional and had him send to Rome where he recovered and met with Harold Montego, the Lord High Commander of the Holy Inquisition. Montego then had Cain fight Augustine Laurent, a captured French superagent, in the inquisitorial arena to see Cain's powers with his own eyes. Cain succesfully defeated and killed Laurent, after which Montego accepted Cain as his pupil. Category:Characters Category:Romans